Edges dog tags
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Monsters never left the surface. Peace was made. Though when Stretch, Underswap Papyrus, finds some military dog tags he asks his boyfriend Edge, Underfell Papyrus, about them. He loves Edge and doesn't want to push him into sharing his story. Edge still decides that Stretch deserves to know if they are to stay as a couple. Spiceyhoney / Bloodorange . Rated T for talk about war.


Stretch, Underswap Papyrus, is just arriving back from work. He turns to look around wondering if his fiancée is back or not. "Hello?" He calls out into the home.

"You're home already?" Edge, Underfell Papyrus, calls from the kitchen.

Stretch heads in to see his boyfriend cooking dinner. "Yeah. I couldn't wait to get home to you." He places a kiss on Edges cheek that he returns.

"Well dinners almost ready." Edge tells him as they share a loving smile.

"Sweet I'll go put my work stuff away." Stretch heads off to their shared bedroom putting his stuff down. He heads to grab his phones charger from the nightstand drawer. He had asked Edge to get a new one and was told it was in the nightstand. He picks it up only to pause upon seeing some dog tags. He swears they look like ones from the military. He gently picks them up and inspects them.

They are indeed military dog tags with Edges name on them.

Stretch knows that Edge has some trouble with his LV. He however never really asked about it. He's seen plenty of monsters wandering around that struggle with it too, as they live in or frequent a bad or dangerous area. He still is rather curious with this discovery. He tosses the charger to the bed and heads to ask Edge about them. "Hey. Babe?"

"Yeah?" Edge is finishing putting dinner on plates.

"I know there's somethings you don't like talking about but did you serve in the military?"

Edge turns around and spots the dog tags. "Yeah. I'm sorry I didn't tell you yet." He apologizes as Stretch moves closer. "I've done things I regret because of what the military demanded." He gets Stretch to sit at their table. "I can tell you about it."

"Tell me what you're ready to." Stretch tells him. "I don't want you to feel like I'm pushing you."

"No. It's okay." Edge assures him. "You deserve to know. I shouldn't hide things from you because I want to stay with you." He takes a breath. "It was before I met you. I can't go into everything as I spent a long time in the military. I was only a young adult when I first joined. I had a very poor family though I always wanted to be a hero. The military seemed like the best way to be one. Mainly because my dad was in the military. Until mom was killed by a desperate human who needed money. He left the military to raise us. Earning money from odd jobs here and there. He did tell us of those he saved though left out the more gruesome awful parts. Neither of us minded. My brother took to science and I trained myself. I guess seeing military as a way to be a hero came from my dads stories. Anyways. I was the at the top of all those in training so I was quickly made a solider. We still were having fights against humans at the time. Peace seemed like it might never come. At first it was just soldiers that I took down. What you'd expect in a battle. Kill or be killed. Almost like some of the bad neighbourhoods. Just even worse. On one mission I was leading a group to go check on a camp for the injured monsters. They hadn't been responding. When we got there the place was in ruins. Poles from tents were the main left though they were damaged. There was other things left behind. We had sent even children who needed help there. Everyone was gone. We found no survivors."

Stretch reaches out placing a hand on Edges own. He gently squeezes after Edge wraps his own hand around Stretchs hand.

"We had to keep going though. Awhile later I was chosen to go after a human base. I was trying to keep my morals in check to keep fighting with them. We attacked the base and as the memories of what the humans have done came... I lost it and killed all humans I could find." Edge sighs heavily. "I will admit. Not one of my proudest moments."

"The blur of war? I've heard that in war you just act on instinct and it's almost like a blur." Stretch tries to assure him.

"Yes. Though the memories still do stick with you." Edge confirms. "After that I was deployed to check a human village. Suspected of creating bombs to bomb our cities. I was nearby when the human army fled leading a section of our military there. At first it was thought it'd be peaceful... Until a cannon was shot at our army that had chased the humans... We had to rush into the city as the other section attacked the human city. I tried to get as many children out as I could. They were not at fault for what was happening. One that really stuck with me was a homeless boy. He was living under a piece of cardboard leaning against a wall. He was hiding there and when I noticed a grenade headed that way I grabbed him. I got us away from that spot. I put him down telling him to run as I could see the edge of the city... He ran and I turned hearing something. A plane. I swore I heard a plane. I turned back and some monsters had gone after the child... The more cruel ones... Then the boy stepped on a landline killing him and those chasing him. I couldn't do anything. Next thing I knew we were being told to retreat. When I looked back I saw a human plane dropping bombs in an attempt to wipe us out. I don't know if anyone was still left there but it was gone and all we could do was keep running to escape."

As Stretch listens he almost wants to cry hearing what the other had to go through. He also knows Edge has seen plenty more. Though he understands that there's too many stories to tell all of them.

"I got caught up in the middle of on and off battles against a human army in one area. Death was all around me even more than before at this time. Sometimes we'd even get attacked when just doing patrols. Patrols to try to keep us safe and check for danger. During them we try to not look threatening but they attacked anyways. During one of the bigger and longer battles that lasted two days I got badly injured. I was barely rescued and almost died. The worst scars on me were from that. As you know my eyesight can be poor in the eye that has the scar with it. That was from the humans still striking me even though I was down. Just as soon as I was rescued a message came of a peace treaty. They gave me the dog tags and let me retire early due to my injuries. Though there was some fights still needing to be dealt with. They believed it was best that I take time off. They did say I could come back when or if I was ready to. I did contemplate it. I had spent years in that military. Then things in my life changed." Edge looks into Stretchs eyes. "That was when I met you."

Stretch keeps listening.

"After meeting you I didn't want to go back to the military. Even more so when we started dating. You make me happier than I've ever been. I'm happy with how my life is. With you. I don't want to give it up or risk my life like that again. I don't want to have to make you wonder if I'm going to come home alive or not."

"Edge." Stretch speaks up as the story finishes. "Thank you. For telling me. I know how hard it was for you to remember it all." He turns to look to the dog tags. "I may not be able to fully understand since I wasn't a soldier. But I know you and I can see it was hard." He keeps his one hand with Edges. "The closest I can get was how my dad saved me and my brother as kids. It was humans attacking. I didn't see much as dad tried to race us out. Covering us with his body. He was injured and saw a threat coming. Especially as the humans fled. He gave us to a soldier, who was about to board a helicopter, who took us to an orphanage in a safer area. They didn't let us look back and I heard the explosion. They knew that they didn't have time to grab him as well since he was injured. I don't blame them though. They did what they had to do to save those with them. There was some other children there too."

"I remember you saying you grew up in an orphanage. Until you two were adults and got your own house together." Edge mentions as Stretch nods. "I know it was hard for you to recall how you got there."

"Yes." Stretch looks at the dog tags. "Edge. Despite how painful the memories are I want you to know something." He pulls his hand away and uses both hands to put the dog tags around Edges neck. "Even if you might have doubts. You're a hero." He brings two fingers to his teeth as if kissing them. He puts the two fingers on the dog tags as if placing the kiss on them. "And I'm not saying this because I was rescued by soldiers. I'm saying this because you helped save lives. Even if you didn't succeed all the time. You tried." He looks into the others eyes once more. He has a small smile on his face. "You'll always be a hero for all that you did and sacrificed for peace." He brings his other hand to glide along one of Edges arms. His fingers shift against the bumps of the scars that were so bad they never healed.

Scars that show true intent to kill. Scars that scream of Edges strength.

"I told you of how I fell trying to practice teleporting. I broke the back of my pelvis. I cried so much. It healed and there's hardly a scar. Yet you have scars that are deep. I always admired them. You not only look hot with them. They also show how strong you are. Like a reminder to me of how strong you've shown me you are." Stretch explains. "And now hearing about all that. They feel more special than before."

Edge can't help a smile at this. "Thanks Stretch." He pulls the other close giving him a kiss.

Stretch returns the kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." Edge replies with just as much love as Stretch had.

"Now let's eat some of your delicious food."

Edge can't help a small chuckle. "Okay." He agrees and brings the plates over still wearing his dog tags.

Later that day a knock comes at the door while the two were watching a movie.

Edge gets up and heads over answering the door. "Ah. Hello brother."

"Yo! Thought that I'd drop by!" Red, Underfell Sans, comes in. "Hey Stretch."

"Hey Red." Stretch greets with a wave.

Edge closes the door and turns. "A truly surprising visit. You didn't tell us."

"Yeah." Red shrugs. "Didn't think I had to. Didn't think you two would be going at it right now. Though I knocked just in case." He then notices the dog tags. "Hey bro you're wearing your dog tags."

"Yeah. Stretch makes a pretty convincing argument." Edge shares a smile with his boyfriend.

Though Red smiles too. "They look good on you."

"I think so too." Stretch agrees.

"Oh. By the way I invited Blue over." Red informs them. "Well he sort of decided to come too. He wanted to hang but I told him I was stopping by here. So he said that he'd be coming too."

"Yeah. That's something I've come to expect of my brother." Stretch turns to Edge as he says those words.

"I'm gonna get snacks." Red heads to the kitchen wanting to give the two a moment to talk. He may be Edges brother though he knows that Edge also has Stretch to talk to. He wants them to be together for as long as they're happy to be together. So he knows that he needs to also let Stretch deal with some of this stuff. He'll stay in the kitchen just in case Stretch needs any help.

Stretch gets up teleporting right to Edges side. He looks to the other who looks to his dog tags. "He'll understand." He speaks softly as he places a hand on the others shoulder. "Though if you're not comfortable with telling him yet I won't say anything."

Edge turns to Stretch with a smile. "You've made it better." He puts an arm around his boyfriends waist. "Let him see them."

Stretch smiles and nuzzles his lovers cheek. "That's great to hear. Just don't push yourself too hard okay?"

"I'll remember that." Edge assures him. He kisses the others cheek after a nuzzle getting a small giggle from the other.

"I come here and the first thing I see is you two being cute to each other."

The two jump and turn to see Blue, Underswap Sans, standing in the now open doorway.

Stretch blushes in embarrassment and stutters over his greeting to his brother.

Blue chuckles at this and moves further in closing the door with magic. "Don't worry though. I don't really mind it." He then notices Edges tags. "Whoa!" He rushes forward surprising Edge a little as he looks at the tags. "Are those military tags!?"

"Um, yes." Edge confirms. "I was in the military before I met Stretch. I won't be going back though."

"They're so cool!" Blue grins up at him. "I bet you saved a lot lives! I knew you were awesome! I tried training for the military once. Then I had a choice of to leave or learn to kill. You must be stronger than I thought if you're able to do it. Then still be the amazing monster you are even giving my brother a good life. Plus being so nice and gentle. It's awesome and I do really like them!" He looks quite pleased. "If you feel up to it you should tell me stories sometime!" He heads off to find Red. "Red! Where'd you go? I had something I wanted to tell you about!" He doesn't want to push Edge to tell him if he's not ready to share with him. He wants to let it be on Edges own time. He's even heard that war can mess some people up so he isn't sure how much it's affected Edge. He just takes Edge for who he is and never thought of why he is the way he is. "You'll never guess it! I think your types on trying to help me get Black to go on a date with me might be working!" He adds as he heads over to Red upon finding him. He is referring to Swapfell Sans.

"Told you." Stretch moves closer to Edge again.

"Yeah." Edge puts his arm around his beloved again. "You did."

The two share a kiss before joining their brothers in the kitchen.

The end.


End file.
